moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: Legion cz. 3
No i gdzie on jest?- spytał Quint, opierając się o ścianę. Pomieszczenie w którym przebywali mieszkańcy CreepyTown, LoboTaker, Szalona Kapelusznik oraz Przywódca było typowym, urządzonym ze spartańską oszczędnością pokojem wojskowym. Na piętrowej pryczy siedziały Szalona (na górnej) oraz Baldanderka (na dolnej), a tuż obok niej stał Mikhaln. Salai, podobnie jak smok, podpierała ścianę, stojąc jednak niedaleko drzwi wyjściowych. Przywódca siedział z kolei na krześle, tuż obok biurka na którym siedział Przemek. - Spokojnie.- powiedział Arise.- Pojawi się już wkrótce. - Skoro o nieobecnościach mowa, to gdzie jest Strange?- spytał Mikhaln. - Nie przyjdzie.- odpowiedział Przemek. Uwaga wszystkich natychmiast skupiła się na chłopaku. - Jak to nie przyjdzie?- spytała LoboTaker. Przemek westchnął. Należało to powiedzieć delikatnie, z wyczuciem, tak żeby nie poruszali wiecej tego tematu. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego w oczekiwaniu. Jeśli Strange, jedna z bardziej wojowniczych mieszkanek miasteczka nie miała zamiaru przybyć, to należało założyć, że stało się coś poważnego. - Jest w ciąży.- powiedział Przemek. - UYEAAAA?!- zareagowało całe pomieszczenie. - A z kim?- zapytała z zainteresowaniem Szalona. Cały pokój wybuchł śmiechem. - Ha ha.- powiedział Przemek, chociaż po jego tonie można było łatwo dojść do wniosku, że nie było mu do śmiechu. - Będę wujkiem!- zakrzyknął radośnie Quint. - Ja też.- powiedział zaskoczony Arise. - To Ci nowina.- powiedział Mikhaln. - Jedna dusza więcej do spaczenia.- stwierdziła Salai. - Zbawienia!- odpowiedziała LoboTaker. Dalsza dyskusja została brutalnie przerwana, gdy drzwi się otwarły. Do środka jakaś siła wrzuciła dziwną, humanoidalną istotę. Niby kobieta, acz jej szara skóra i zrastająca się z ciałem, zielona suknia w połączeniu z wieloma wijącymi się mackami zamiast włosów dawały do zrozumienia, że ma się do czynienia z istotą Legionu. Jej ruchy były ubezwłasnowolnione kaftanem bezpieczeństwa, a jej lewe oko było zasłonięte opaską. - Matka Lęgu.- trafnie zauważył Mikhaln. W pomieszczeniu wraz z nimi przebywała jedna z najniebezpieczniejszych istot, jakie posiadał ich przeciwnik. Już miała rzucić się do gardła Przywódcy, gdy nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł ktoś jeszcze. Mężczyzna, na oko trzydziestoletni, w czarnym mundurze, z naramienną naszywką Władców Umysłu- jednego z Zakonów Ośmiorakiej Ścieżki. Gdy Matka odwróciła się, wydała z siebie okrzyk nienawiści i naskoczyła na niego. Mężczyzna bez strachu pstryknął palcami, a istota Legionu padła na ziemie, wijąc się z bólu. - Witam.- powiedział mężczyzna, a gdy Matka Lęgu podniosła wzrok, ponownie pstryknął palcami, sprawiając, że ta znowu zaczęła wić się z cierpienia.- Jestem Iwan Wladymirow, do usług Najjaśniejszego Pana oraz waszych, nieludzie. Wszyscy w sali, poza Arise, pomachali w jego kierunku. - Więc, on nas zabierze do Legiona, tak?- spytał Quint. - Broń Boże.- odpowiedział Iwan, po czym wskazał na wijącą się istotę.- Malgara was tam zabierze. - Teleportować to się umiem też ja.- stwierdziła Salai. - A wiesz gdzie?- spytał Przywódca. - Mogę polecieć i poszukać.- stwierdziła Władczyni Piekła.- Zresztą, ojciec Strange, Narenda i Blakłud dali radę, to ja mam nie dać? - Czarnobrody wiedział od Goruma, który wiedział od Narendy, który wraz z Blakłudem posiedział trochę "u źródła".- zauważył Przemek. - Znaczy wiecie, skoro ja i tak tu już jestem...- powiedział Iwan. - No dobra, ale jaki jest plan?- spytała LoboTaker. Malgara tym razem, zamiast wstać, spróbowała uderzyć w znienawidzonego hipnotyzera jedną ze swoich macek. Ten jednak ponownie pstryknął palcami, a ból który przeszył jej ciało, sprawił że tym razem się skuliła. - Widzicie, po długich sesjach, która miały miejsce praktycznie od razu po złapaniu jej w czasie Kampanii Hamida, udało mi się umieścić w jej głowie kilka komend.- powiedział Iwan, kucając za Malgarą i łapiąc ją za gardło.- Jedną z nich jest to, że ilekroć usłyszy dźwięk pstrykania, przez jej ciało przejdzie niewyobrażalny ból. Quint spojrzał w sufit w zamyśleniu. Władcy Umysłu, hipnoza- to wszystko przypominało mu o starej towarzyszce, Natashy Raskolnikov. Zastanawiał się co się z nią działo, po tej akcji w Vanilla Unicorn. - Skurwysyn.- syknęła Matka Lęgu, otwierając usta żeby odgryźć Iwanowi nos. - No już już Mal, bądź grzeczna.- powiedział Iwan. Powieki Malgary nieznacznie opadły, a jej usta natychmiast się zamknęły. - O wiele lepiej, nieprawdaż?- spytał. - Tak, Panie...- odpowiedziała Matka Lęgu, sennym tonem. W tym momencie Iwan ściągnął jej materiał zakrywający oko. Wtedy wszyscy mogli zobaczyć, że jej drugi oczodół znacznie różni się od pierwszego- głównie przez inny kolor tęczówki oraz faktowi, że obecny był w niej czerwony trójkąt. - Grzeszne Oko.- powiedział Arise.- Dzięki niemu może się przeteleportowywać w miejsce, które zdołała wcześniej oznaczyć. A tak się składa że nasza ambitna istotka była raz niemal pod samą kwaterą Legiona. - Czyli problem rozwiązany.- stwierdził Quint. - Nie do końca.- odpowiedział Iwan, wstając wraz z Matką i nie puszczając jej gardła.- Grzeszne Oko pozwala przenosić jedynie posiadacza i jego doobytek. Tak długo jak nie jesteście częścią garderoby bądź jesteście więksi niż przeciętny miecz, przepadniecie. - Gdzie?- spytała Salai. Iwan wzruszył ramionami. - I wtedy wchodzę ja, cała na biało.- powiedziała Szalona, pojawiając się tuż obok Iwana.- Widzicie, jedynym problemem jest to, że macie przerost masy, wy spasione k#rwy. Część obecnych poczuła się urażona. - Więc wszystko czego nam potrzeba, to to.- dodała, po czym wyrwała sobie część włosów z głowy. Z jej odsłoniętego oka poleciała łza, jednak jej uśmiech wciąż był na swoim miejscu. - Potrzebujemy twoich włosów?- spytał Mikhaln, po czym zarówno on jak i Przemek i Quint wzięli do rąk po jednym. - Tak.- odpowiedziała.- Smacznego. Po pokoju rozniosły się dźwięki towarzyszące niedowierzaniu. - Musicie się zmniejszyć, a dzięki posiadaniu cząstki mnie, będziecie w stanie to zrobić.- powiedziała dziewczyna. - Nie żeby to był problem.- powiedział smok, wrzucając włos do swojej paszczy. - Dla dobra świata...- powiedział Mikhaln, po czym zamknął oczy i również połknął włos. Przemek zrobił to bez szemrania. - Nie ma mo...- zaczęły wspólnie Salai oraz Lobo. Nie dokończyły gdyż Szalona wepchnęła im swoje włosy do ust. Lobo zaczęła intensywnie kaszleć, jednak w końcu się przełamała i z obrzydzeniem połknęła. Salai natomiast wypluła, nie godząc się na takie traktowanie. Szalona Kapelusznik złączyła dłonie, po czym pozwoliła swojej magii działać. Momentalnie, tak ona, jak i wszyscy którzy mieli w sobie kawałki jej ciała, zaczęli się intensywnie zmniejszać. I tak do momentu aż każde z osobna zmieściłoby się na czyjejś dłoni. Salai zrobiła coś podobnego, używając jednak demonicznej magii. Jednak u niej procedura wyglądała na nieco bardziej skomplikowaną- demonica oderwała sobie palec, a gdy ten upadł na podłogę, poderżnęła sobie wystająca kością gardło. Jej ciało padło na podłogę, a przy aplauzie Szalonej i zdziwieniu wszystkich dookoła, krew z jej gardła zaczęła otaczać leżący palec. Po chwili oderwana kończyna zaczęła zmieniać swoją postać, przybierając inną sylwetkę, sprawiając że paznokieć odpadł i wykształcając niezbędne narządy. Krew z kolei zamieniła się w ubrania. Po chwili obok zminiaturyzowanych towarzyszy stanęła równie mała Salai. - Z kim ja pracuje?- spytał Iwan, bardziej siebie niż kogokolwiek innego, po czym wziął przyszłych przeciwników Legiona na dłoń i położył ich na ramieniu Malgary, patrząc jej jednocześnie głęboko w oczy.- A teraz zabierzesz ich tak blisko Legiona, jak tylko możesz, po czym wrócisz tutaj. Satysfakcja z dobrze wykonanego da Ci tak wielką przyjemność, że natychmiast zapadniesz w błogi sen i zapomnisz wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Zrozumiałaś? - Tak...Panie....- odpowiedziała Matka Lęgu, po czym znikła z pomieszczenia. Iwan odetchnął z ulgą. Czuł, że jeśli Pani Natasha nie wymaże mu po tym pamięci, to sam to zrobi. Arise z kolei westchnął. Operacji Winkelriedrzy właśnie się rozpoczęła. Będzie musiał wykonać kilka telefonów i zorganizować drugą grupę. Chociaż nawet to nie dawało gwarancji, że Legion zostanie pokonany... Po chwili jego osobisty komunikator włączył się, a Przywódca natychmiast zatwierdził połączenie. - Tak?- spytał. - Mój Panie, tu Arktus.- ''odpowiedział głos po drugiej stronie. - Słucham Cię. - ''Komunikuje się z tobą w sprawie łączności z Bastionem Generała Rzeźnika.- ''kontynuował uczeń Kharleza. - Powiedziałeś że połączenie jest niemożliwe, gdyż z ich strony miała miejsce jakaś awaria.- powiedział Przywódca. - ''Więcej niż jedna, mój Panie.- ''powiedział Arktus.- ''Niemniej zdołałem je naprawić. - Naprawiłeś awarię u nich?- spytał z niedowierzaniem Arise. - Tak Panie.- ''odpowiedział wyznawca Boga Maszyn.- ''Muszą jeszcze rozkodować i wprowadzić skomplikowaną procedurę. Potok liczb jest jednak duży, naszemu zespołowi zajmie to dobrą godzinę, więc u nich przewiduje co najmniej cztery razy t... Przerwa w wypowiedzi nieco zdezorientowała Przywódcę. - Arktus?- spytał Arise, wstając i mijając kłaniającego się Iwana. ''- Rozkodowali go już.- powiedział Arktus, jak gdyby przybity tym faktem.- ''Mamy od nich wiadomość z rozszyfrowanym kodem. Połączenie będzie możliwe za kilka minut. - Już do was idę.- odpowiedział Przywódca, rozłączając się. Góra, na której wydrążony był tron Legiona, była z tego miejsca doskonale widoczna. Dziesiątki rosnących dookoła, żywych drzew zaczęło już rozpowiadać między sobą, że obcy przybyli na ziemię Boga. Nikt z przybyszów się tym już jednak nie przejmował- łatwo było zauważyć, że po wielu epickich bataliach liczba drzew zmniejszała się z każdym przebytym krokiem. Jeszcze trochę i wejdą na ziemię przypominającą martwą planetę. - Więęc....Strange jest w ciąży?- spytała Lobo, idąca tuż obok Przemka. - Tak.- skłamał chłopak. - Wiesz, nie żeby mnie to chociaż trochę obchodziło, czy coś, ale...- w tym momencie Baldanderka zrobiła krótką pauzę.- Mamy u siebie całkiem porządne kościoły, chociaż nie wiem czy chcecie ochrzcić gówniaka... - Moim bliskim znajomym jest Archanioł Gabriel.- powiedział Przemek.- To trochę nieuniknione. - Nie obrzydzajcie mi dnia, proszę.- powiedziała Salai. Lobo z kolei się uśmiechała- czuła że będzie dobrą ciocią. Niestety, jej dobry nastrój został gwałtownie przerwany, przez natłok mrocznej energii. Jako Baldanderka była na nią szczególnie wyczulona- a mrok sięgający z serca tej krainy, był tak wielki, że LoboTaker padła na kolana i złapała się za nienaturalnie szybko bijące serce. Jej wewnętrzy głos kazał jej uciekać, najdalej jak tylko się da, choćby miała paśc z wycieńczenia. Jej ciało zaczęło się straszliwie pocić, a LoboTaker choć próbowała coś powiedzieć, nie była w stanie. - Lobo!- zakrzyknął Mikhaln, który chciał już podejść do przyjaciółki, jednak powstrzymał go Przemek. Lobo wyczuwała to co nadchodzi przed nimi wszystkimi- jej rasa była zbyt czysta, miała zbyt bliski związek z Bogiem, żeby Lewica mogła zignorować taki natłok ciemności. Przemek i Mikhaln również go czuli, chociaż dla nich było to bardziej jak nieprzyjemne ukłócie. Quint był praktycznie niewrażliwy na te wibracje ciemności a dla Salai były one nawet przyjemne. - Może sobie odpuść, Loboś?- spytała Salai, uśmiechając się wrednie. Mikhaln podejrzewał, że Przemek chciał, żeby Baldanderka sama stawiła temu czoła, nie był jednak w stanie bezczynnie patrzeć na jej stan. - Daj mi ten eliksir który Ci zrobiłem.- powiedział Mikhaln, patrząc na Reinkarnatora.- Przerobię go szybko na coś co jej pomoże. - Już go nie mam.- odpowiedział od niechcenia Przemek. Lobo podniosła wysoko pięść po czym głośno odetchnęła i wstała na równe nogi. - Już...mi lepiej.- powiedział Baldanderka. W tym momencie za plecami Przemka pojawiła się Szalona. Córka I Przywódcy weszła w ciało Reinkarnatora- na jego głowie momentalnie pojawił się jej kapelusz (choć niebieski jak bluza chłopaka) a na jego prawym oku pojawiły się szwy, które utrzymywały je zamknięte. Chłopak posiadał teraz potężnego ducha stróża, który o ile w warstwie emocjonalnej nie był w stanie zastąpić mu Smąriusza, o tyle jeśli chodzi o siłę, był do niego o wiele większy. - Świetnie.- powiedział Reinkarnator.- Zatem ruszajmy. Gdy wszyscy ponownie ruszyli, Arcymag przyjrzał się swojemu przyjacielowi. Już wcześniej podejrzewał że ciąża Strange jest kłamstwem, jednak fakt że nie miał eliksiru, nakierował go na prawdę. Chłopak zostawił piratkę za plecami i upewnił się, że za nimi nie podąży. Momentalnie poczuł z nim pewnego rodzaju więź, gdyż zrozumiał jego tok myślenia. I po przeanalizowaniu wszystkiego, podzielał go. I gdy szli wprost w paszczę lwa, tylko dwójka z nich wiedziała, jaka jest prawda. Podczas gdy Salai w myślać świętowała już zwycięstwo, które planowała osiagnąć z jedną ręką za plecami a Quint i Lobo gotowali się do walki swojego życia, Przemek i Mikhaln już wiedzieli. Wiedzieli, że żadnemu z nich nie jest dane wrócić z tej wyprawy. Strange otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Jej myśli były w zupełnym chaosie- co za specjalnie jej nie dziwiło, gdyż miała w dłoni opróżnioną szklankę. Nawet nie wiedziała, czemu wypiła. Ważne że nie powinna tego robić. Wstała. Kręciło jej się w głowie i nie wiedziała, czemu tu siedziała. Była w Federacji, gdzieś niedaleko Metropolii. Miała coś zrobić, ale co? Spojrzała na swoją dłoń, a raczej na goszczący na niej pierścionek. Uśmiechnęła się, w końcu dostała go od...od... Niesamowity ból głowy położył ją na łopatki. Zaczęła krzyczeć i łapać się za głowę, mając nadzieję że ból przez to zmaleje. Imię. Nie znała go ale czuła. Coś próbowało usunąć je z jej wnętrza. Ona jednak nie była w stanie z niego zrezygnować. Imię. Jakie imię? Dlaczego coś tak niejasnego było dla niej tak ważne? Drzwi do jej pokoju otworzyły się. - Essalie!- zakrzyknęła Rossalie, podbiegając do siostry. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures